


luna

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-19-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	luna

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-19-07

Luna watches Ollivander as they sit in the darkened dungeon. Occasionally the man with the silver hand comes down and makes sure they have food, as he doesn’t seem to trust the house elf. The food is too rich for her, leftovers from the Malfoy table, even though their own fortunes seem to be turning, but she eats small bites and is careful to feed the older man, to make sure he swallows.

After a few weeks of their capture, she asks the man with the silver hand for a piece of wood. He stares at her for a long time and then at Ollivander before he turns and leaves the room. She stares after him, and she knows it makes him nervous, but she’s found that if she’s terribly straightforward about what she wants, then people seem to have a tendency to see things her way, or to give in to keep her from staring at them any longer. Either way, it seems to work out quite well for her.

He comes back with a piece of gnarled wood and Luna feels it with her hands. It’s old and the needle like leaves still cling to the bark. She lets her fingers run over it carefully, stroking it as if it were still part of the tree, still a living thing. It feels right and so she carries it over to Ollivander and sits beside him, reaching for his hand and opening it, placing the wood against his palm.

He breathes sharply, a sudden ragged breath that seems stolen from his lungs. Tears fill his eyes and his hand tightens and he nods. Luna watches for a moment and then rises to her feet, leaving him alone. She smiles to herself as she goes to look at the dish that contains their dinner, something that smells like roast vegetables and gravy thick with meat. She will leave him with the wood for a while longer, let him craft a wand in his mind.

Let it become a symbol of hope to them both.


End file.
